


Un trophée au Queens

by Thirev



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, One True Pairing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/pseuds/Thirev
Summary: Résumer : Ce regard sur Andy lui est insupportable, et cet espagnol sait ce qu'il fait. Andy lui ne voit rien. Gilles n'a qu'une envie, se débarrasser de l'espagnol une bonne fois pour toute.
Relationships: Andy Murray/Gilles Simon
Kudos: 2





	Un trophée au Queens

**Un trophée au Queens**

Gilles avait perdu, et ça lui faisait mal. Tellement mal. Il aurait pu enfin ajouté un nouveau trophée après tant de temps. Et surtout ce qui lui fait le plus mal c'est de perdre contre **lui** . Ce n'est pas un secret, ils se détestent. Ne peuvent pas se voir. Et perdre face à **cet** homme... ça donne à sa défaite un goût encore plus amer. Il le regarde faire son discours, l'autre glisse quelques mots pour lui, mais Gilles sait que ce n'est que parce que tout ça est convenu. Il n'attend qu'une chose, quitter le court être loin du vainqueur. On l'autorise finalement à rejoindre les vestiaires. Il s'empresse de quitter le court. Après tout pourquoi resterait-il ? On ne veut que prendre le vainqueur en photo... 

Arriver là, à l'abris du reste du monde il se pose sur le banc. Il soupir, il aurait tellement voulu faire autre chose. Et puis il remarque du mouvement à ses côtés. Il soupir "Génial l'abruti est de retour" il se décale légèrement pour au moins voir si l'autre est présentable et surtout où il se trouve pour l'éviter; lorsqu'il remarque que Andy est là. Et il se souvient que l'écossais de retour après sa blessure à la hanche, est revenu pour jouer le double. Et il le joue avec ce PUTAIN d'espagnol.

Il serre les poings. Et se contente de l'observer de loin. Après tout Andy a un match important à jouer. Il aurait tellement souhaité voir son petit ami revenir et possiblement gagner un nouveau titre avec n'importe quel joueur. Vraiment. Tout le monde aurait fait l'affaire. A l'exception du partenaire actuel. Il revoit encore l'air arrogant que l'autre idiot a eu avant leur entrée sur le court tout à l'heure. Il savait, il savait son aversion pour cette association.

Et l'espagnol ne s'est pas gêné pour le lui rappeler de manière subtile. Il ne pouvait rien dire de manière explicite, après tout les officiels était à côtés d'eux; mais par son regard et par les petits gestes qu'il a fait, Gilles a comprit. Il a comprit le message et ça l'as mis hors de lui. Mais repenser à ça maintenant ne peut que lui faire du mal. Il décide de rester après tout ce n'est pas parce que Andy a mauvais goût en terme d'amis, qu'il ne peut pas rester pour l'encourager. Mais alors qu'il a réussi à se calmer, il croise le regard de celui qu'il hais. L'espagnol ne se gêne pas pour être très tactile avec Andy. Et bien sûr Andy, si innocent ne remarque rien. L'espagnol continue son manège. L'une de ses mains frôle le bras droit de l'écossais. Il lui sourit. Joue avec les nerds du français... 

Ce regard sur Andy lui est insupportable, et cet espagnol sait ce qu'il fait. Andy lui ne voit rien. Gilles n'a qu'une envie, se débarrasser de l'espagnol une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il ne peut rien faire. Pas alors que Andy et l'autre sont en plein match. Alors plus qu’énervé, il quitte les vestiaires et le Queen's club, pour rentrer à son hôtel. Là il prend une bonne douche glacée pour soulager son corps fourbu de courbatures. Il ne peut s'empêcher de revoir ce regard sur Andy. L'espagnol regardait l'écossais comme un vulgaire bout de viande. Et ça lui devenait insupportable. Mais le pire ce fût le regard innocent d'Andy. Cela lui rappel toutes les fois où Andy de manière innocente ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui et Féliciano ne s'entendent pas. Gilles ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité. Simplement parce que Andy ne pourrait pas comprendre. Il ne la verrait tout simplement pas. Quittant la douche et après avoir pris le soin de bien se sécher, il retourne dans sa chambre une serviette ceinture sa taille. Là il retrouve Andy assis sur le lit. Il est surpris et vraiment inquiet. Combien de temps est-il resté enfermé dans cette salle de bain pour que Andy est eu le temps de revenir dans leur chambre ?

Andy regarde Gilles avec curiosité. Il ne s'attend pas vraiment à quelque chose. Gilles lui enfile rapidement quelque chose, avant que son regard ne sois attiré par le trophée aux pieds de l'écossais. 

\- Félicitations pour ton titre. 

\- Merci. Mais j'avais pensé que tu serai là. 

Gilles ne dit rien mais attrape son portable pour jouer avec. Andy ne comprend plus son amant. Il lui a promis. Lui a promis de l'attendre dans les vestiaires, quelque soit le résultat. En principe Gilles est toujours heureux pour lui, quelque soit les circonstances. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui il a droit à de froides félicitations dans l'intimité de leur chambre ? Il pense savoir pourquoi mais, ce n'est pas pour ça ? Vraiment ? Gilles ne serait tout de même pas jaloux de son titre ?

\- Gilles ?

Le français relève le regard vers lui attendant quelque chose. 

\- Tu, tu n'es pas jaloux de mon titre hein ?

Le regard du français se trouble un peu. Il sert les poings et s'insulte de tout les noms. Comment a-t-il pû faire souffrir son homme comme ça ? Il se rapproche de l'autre homme avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tout doucement. 

\- Bien sûr que non. Je suis fier de toi. Vraiment. Mais j'ai juste besoin de digérer ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt. 

Andy lui attrape l'un de ses poignets. 

\- Gilles je t'en pris, parles moi. Si, si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal; dis moi ce que c'est. Je m'excuse, peut importe ce que c'est. Je te promets de ne plus recommencer. 

Le français a un sourire, un peu triste que Andy se croit responsable. Non le seul responsable ici, c'est Lopez. Et ça Gilles n'est pas prêt de lui pardonner. Andy n'ayant pas de réponse commence à douter de lui, mais Gilles le rassure en le prenant dans ses bras. Andy laisse la chaleur des bras de Gilles le rassurer. Tout va bien entre eux. Mais au bout d'un moment, il se demande ce qu'il se passe. Parce que Gilles n'est pas du genre à être en colère pour une broutille. Et puis il se rappela d'une chose. Une chose qui maintenant qu'il y pense, fait sens. Cependant. Si c'est vraiment pour cette raison que Gilles est parti alors qu'il avait besoin de son soutien... Andy serre les poings. Il repousse le plus âgé, et le regarde dans les yeux. A cause de leur différence de taille, l'autre est obligé de lever le regard. Andy sait que si la réponse ne lui plaît pas il aura l'ascendant physique. Alors il finit par poser cette question qui brûle ses lèvres. 

\- Gilles, est-ce que tu es de mauvaise humeur à cause de Féli ?

La machoir crispée, et l'envie de tuer dans son sang bouillonnant, le plus petit répond: 

\- Oui. Et je me fiche de ce que toi, tu penses de lui, que ta mère l'apprécie. Tu sais ce qu'il en est pour moi. Et ça ne changera pas. 

Andy ne répond rien, mais il est déçu. Il pensait que Gilles finirait par surmonter sa haine envers Féliciano; mais il avait tort. Et voir que cette aversion pour l'espagnol est toujours là ne l'énerve plus mais le déçois. Mais rapidement sa colère reprend le dessus. Il finit par quitter le lit et Gilles soupir. Le français savait que ça ne pouvait que finir ainsi. Et honnêtement il a fait des efforts. Vraiment. Mais l'espagnol ne veut pas arrêter. Il peut le comprendre. Après tout, Andy est l'homme parfait. Mais ce que Féliciano ne comprend pas, c'est que Gilles n'est pas de nature conciliante, il est plutôt jaloux. Très jaloux. Et pour rien au monde il ne laissera son homme aux mains d'un autre. Il se lève finalement et s'approche d'Andy. Sauf qu'il n'anticipe pas le revirement d'Andy qui l'esquive et quitte la chambre. Gilles le rattrape il veut s'expliquer. Andy ne le laisse pas faire et le plaque contre le mur. Le regard de l'écossais est brûlant de fureur. 

"Tell me. Tell me why ?!?!" 

Andy est repasser à de l'anglais ça veut dire qu'il est vraiment énervé. Il a fait des efforts dans leur relation, a appris le français. Gilles lui par la force des choses sur le circuit, a apprit à parler anglais. Voir Andy être si en colère aurait pû être, dans un autre contexte, le déclencheur d'une délicieuse nuit. Cependant aujourd'hui il n'en est pas question. Alors Gilles ne sait pas s'il va tout avouer à Andy ou résister et prendre un risque. Il sait que cette fois ci il y a des chances qu’Andy ne revienne pas. Il y a des chances pour que cette dispute soit leur dernière en tant que couple. Il allait encore une fois tenter la carte de l'ignorance et stopper leur dispute quand il croise le regard de son homme. Il voit toute la colère du flamboyant Sir, mais surtout l'incompréhension et la tristesse de son amour. Alors il finit par se décider. Il va tout dire à Andy, Feliciano a assez fait de mal à son couple, sa présence toxique a fini par distiller un poison entre lui et son trésor; il fallait que ça cesse.

"Andy, listen carefully. I will explain myself but I can't promise you that this will satisfy you." 

"I'm listening."

\- Okay alors voilà la raison pour laquelle lui et moi on se déteste; c'est toi. Tu ne vas pas l'accepter mais c'est la vérité. Il est amoureux de toi. Tout comme je suis amoureux de toi.

Andy relâche son emprise sur Gilles sous le choque. 

\- Et il n'a pas réussi à te séduire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il essaie de me mettre à bout. Il se dit qu'en installant de la jalousie entre nous deux, il pourra t'avoir. Je le sais et ça ne m'empêche pas de tomber dans son piège tout simplement, parce que j'ai peur. Peur que tu te lasses de moi. Je ne suis pas l'homme le plus facile à vivre. Ni le plus beau ou le plus intelligent. Ni même le plus drôle et encore moins le plus intéressant. Je sais aussi que tu m'aimes. Mais dans un coin de mon cœur il y a toujours cette peur. Simplement parce que tu mérites tellement plus Andy. Tellement. Parfois j'ai mal en sachant que je ne te donnes pas assez. Mais je ne peux que t'offrir que ça. Et je sais que ce n'est pas assez. Ça ne le sera jamais pour toi. Tu mérites tellement, si je le pouvais je t'offrirai l'univers. Mais je ne suis que moi. Et bien que ce n'est pas suffisant, bien que je saches que d'autres pourrait te rendre plus heureux; je reste égoïste. Parce que je te veux rien que pour moi. Et je ne peux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas perdre ton amour. Sans toi je-

Il s'interrompt sa voix se brise. C'est bien sa veine, se mettre presque à pleurer. 

\- Putain. _dit-il la voix étranglée par ses sanglots,_ je suis pathétique pas vrai ? 

Les larmes coulent maintenant sur ses joues et Andy n'a aucune réaction. Gilles a un petit petit rire désabusé à travers ses pleurs. Il le savait. Andy va se rendre compte que Feliciano est parfait pour lui. Il va le larguer. Et Gilles ne pourra que les voir de loin. Voir son Andy heureux dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il ravale sa fierté. Il essayera d'être ami avec l'espagnol juste pour pouvoir être proche de son étoile. Il se prostituerait, bafouerai ses valeurs juste pour pouvoir être proche de son ange. 

Il se résigne finalement à être abandonné par Andy. Alors dans ce qui est sans doute leur dernières paroles échangés il déclare. 

\- Si tu as réalisé que Feliciano est un meilleur choix pour toi, je ne te retiens pas. Je veux que tu sois heureux Andy, même si pour cela tu dois m'arracher le cœur. 

Le plus grand ne dit rien toujours aussi silencieux depuis les explications de Gilles. Mais il fini par s'approcher de son aîné quand Gilles se détache du mur et se dirige vers la sorti de leur chambre. Il attrape le poignet de l'autre homme et le tire jusqu'au lit. Toujours sans rien dire, il finit par embrasser son français. Gilles est surpris et surtout ne veux pas de la pitié de l'écossais. Surtout pas. Il finit par briser leur échange. 

\- Andy je t'en pris. Ne fait pas ça par pitié. 

"Who said I acted by pity ? I did it because I love you Gilles. And that will never change." 

Simon écarquille ses yeux avant qu’Andy ne reprenne possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Gilles y répond avec la même ferveur. Bientôt Andy arrive à soutirer des soupirs étouffés à son homme. Gilles essaie de les arrêtés, mais Andy est vraiment trop talentueux avec sa langue. Il finit par laisser l’écossais l’emporter dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Lorsqu’ils se séparent, Gilles a les yeux brumeux, les joues délicieusement rose, et le souffle court. Andy n’est pas mieux, mais son regard se fait maintenant affamé. Gilles en frissonne. Murray pousse doucement le français le forçant à s’allonger sur son dos. Gilles est maintenant beaucoup trop impatient pour rester sage. Il se redresse et attire son homme à lui pour un autre baiser. Un baiser qui contient toute sa jalousie et son sentiment de possession. Andy est à lui, Andy l’aime et ça Feliciano devra le supporter. Andy se laisse faire, il aime quand Gilles montre sa passion et sa possessivité. Il sait ce que les flammes de la jalousie peuvent provoquer en Simon. Il adore lorsque son français laisse éclater toute son ardeur. Il en a parfois jouer pour forcer Gilles à être un peu plus actif; même si son français n’en a pas vraiment besoin. Alors que Murray se rappel de toutes leurs précédentes parties de jambes en l’air, Gilles a déjà déshabiller l’écossais et s’apprête à faire de même pour lui. Andy reprend pied avec la réalité, lorsque ses lèvres sont abandonnées au profit de son cou. Il laisse quelques soupirs passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n'y a pas meilleure manière de fêter son titre. Il se laisse faire et profite. Gilles est assoiffé, assoiffé d'Andy il en veut plus. Toujours plus. Il est comme un naufragé ayant trouvé un oasis. Et Andy est son oasis. Le seul qui peut apaiser sa soif. Le français se décide à laisser un suçon bien visible sur son cou. Pour que tous sachent qu’Andy est déjà prit. Il suçote la peau qui tourne au violet maintenant. Et Andy en tremble. Savoir que Gilles le marque, le fait siens et qu'il le fasse savoir aux autres… il en a presque le vertige. Savoir que Gilles le veut pour lui seul, l'excite beaucoup trop. Sa verge se tend un peu plus, tressaute d'anticipation. Gilles, délaisse finalement le cou martyrisé pour descendre sur le torse ferme de son écossais. Il torture les deux perles de chair. Les agacent, les mordille, les lèche; fait tant et si bien qu’Andy pousse des soupirs plus vocaux. Gilles laisse ses mains descendre plus bas. Elle jouent avec son ventre, ses hanches et bientôt elles arrivent à son bas. Il finit par relâcher le bouton de chair qu’il avait entre les dents et ses lèvres suivent le même chemin que ses mains. Les mains d’Andy se perdent dans les cheveux et sur la moindre parcelle de peau de son français. 

“Gilles, please go further”

\- Tu es sûr mon amour ? 

“Yes, for the love of God. Please hurry up”

\- Et si je faisait traîner les choses un peu ?

Andy soupir de frustration et renverse leur position. Il immobilise rapidement son amant et sourit. 

“And now? What do you say honey?”

\- Montre moi ce dont tu es capable. 

L’air de défi du français est tout ce qui suffit à Andy pour arracher leurs vêtements et jouer avec le corps du plus petit. 

**Fin**


End file.
